canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluckette Meekinya
Meekinya (better known as "Meeki") is a fan-created Nerdluck character made by Sabrina1985. About her Meeki was born on April 30, 1992 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Bang and Brenda. She is a light green female Nerdluck with brown eyes who wears a light red ribbon on her head. A few years ago, Meeki had gotten married to Bluu the son of Blanko and Bianka, and ever since then she has learned to "settle down", as she calls it. Meeki has matured a lot since her marriage to Bluu, but before then she was a moody, sarcastic, headstrong, and stubborn, loner and tough fighter who was angry at the world, seldom hesitated to throw the first punch, didn't spend a lot of time on laser gun lessons, and challenged Sunny's leadership. Meeki envied Leena because of her good-natured temperament and sometimes, she thought she'd like to be that way. Meeki was mostly mad at herself, even if she did take it out on others. Meeki is very artistic as well so Bluu recommended that she try becoming a painter because that is something she did with her anger to channel it. She still feels angry at the world often, but has learned not to take out her frustrations on other people and instead goes into her private studio and paints pictures during these times. Meeki and Bluu's love is very solid because they understand each other so fully and both of them also are both very passionate and deeply in love. They actually have one of those rare loves that never seems to die, as it gets stronger each passing day. Family Bang (father) Brenda (mother) Lime (brother) Emerald (brother) Bella (sister) Bluu (husband) Blanko (father-in-law) Bianka (mother-in-law) Leena (sister-in-law) Sapphire (brother-in-law) Jasmine (sister-in-law) Bing (uncle) Lima (niece) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunny Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherry Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Andrea Denlisen, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Jennifer, Gloria, Irene, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Metallina, Superbot, and Valentina Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures Chocolate and the nerdluckettes.png|Chocolate and the Nerdluckettes drawn by Taiama Sunny, Cherry, Meeki, Leena, Lavender, Lemon, and Vina.png|The Nerdluckettes The nerdluckettes and Chocolate.png|The Nerdluckettes and Chocolate Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Green characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists